


Flipped and Kicked

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Overheard confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dave does a back flip to entertain his friends, he accidentally destroys his best friend's school project.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Flipped and Kicked

Jade is cheering Dave on. "Do it! Do it!"

Rose is hardly clapping, pretending to care.

Dave steps a bit forward and then does a back flip.

Jade cheers and loses her shit, "again! again!"

Dave sighs. He does another flip on command... only this time...

"Dude," John asks as he walks out with his finished project, "what's going on-"

Dave did a back flip and knocked the project that John spent all day working on. That's the reason for why everyone came over to John's in the first place. They were supposed to help John with his homework but they spent two hours just fucking around while John sat down and got to work. John looks devastated, Dave feels even worse than he does.

Dave stands up and rushes over, seeing if he can fix it. John drops to his knees and lays down on the ground. "I'm done. I'm dead."

"Nah, nonono." Dave keeps trying to piece everything back together, the little diorama was as good as done for. John lays limply on the floor, like he's a corpse.

Dave drags the diorama back upstairs to John's room. He gets to work fixing what he broke.

* * *

John must have fallen asleep on the floor. He yawns the girls must have put a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him. John sits up and sees the girls all talking with Dave as the girls sit on the couch.

"Gee, Dave!" Jade looked down at the diorama. "It looks even better than before!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Dave gives her an attitude.

"You did good." Rose chuckles.

John silently sits up from the floor as he listens to Rose speak.

"I'm sure that John is going to love your little love token."

"Shut up." Dave scoffs.

"Oh!" Jade sounds like she's super cheerful. "You should use this to confess! It'll be so romantic."

"What?" Dave scoffs again, "should I say sorry I fucked everything up for you, I fixed the problem, and this shit will probably happen again and again if you're with me cause I break shit as a hobby."

"Aw, Dave." Jade sits up and walks up to him, "John's gonna love the gesture! It shows that if you do mess up, you're willing to fix it! And that makes you a great friend and a good lover!"

"If I'd ask him out, sure I'd be a shit lover Jade." Dave sighs.

"No no no!" Jade shakes Dave. "I think he's gonna learn to love you! Cause you love him!"

"Ugh!" Dave sighs. "Jade. Come on... there's no way I can even say that. And I didn't fix the project _just_ cause I love him. It's cause... like you said... I'm a good friend."

"Yeah!" Jade tells Dave, "and you'll be a great boyfriend! Come on! At least try to tell him you wanna date him, you don't have to say everything!"

Rose finally gets a word in, "you really should leave out all the sleepless nights you spend just thinking about him, he's going to interrupt it the wrong way."

"Right..." Jade agrees. "Just tell John you like him after you show him what a good job you did on his project just to make him happy!"

"I... I'd rather just like... not... do that..." Dave sighs.

John walks up behind them all and says, "really? Cause I'd like to hear a real confession."

Dave's eyes widen as he turns around. John smiles.

"Well..." John says, "I'm waiting."


End file.
